A Raven's Heart
by XxXsuicidalxmistressXxX
Summary: Sebastien an Ciel go back to the human world an find a beautifull half demon half human mistress girl name Raven. They both love her but only 1 can have her, will the demons fight 2 the death 4 her n who will win her heart? after Season 2 R&R PLZ!


**AN: WARNING IF U R IMATURE DONT READ. THERE WILL B VIOLENCE IN DIS CHAPPIE AND THE OTHERS 2 MABE EVEN **_**SEX in the future**_**! Raven belongs 2 XxXsuicidalxmistressXxX an if u steal her I will no, and I'll report u or sue u so just DONT. Well n e way enjoy the chappie. Sebastien and ciel belong to mufasa toboso or w/e da fuck her name is I dont read the manga n e way.**

"Were do u want to go?" Sebastien asked. "Idc" Ciel responed "Were we go in the end demons, an humans will be equals" Sebastien nodded and flew turn back around.

"Lets go back 2 the human world." Sebastien said crying. He wuz still upset about not eating Ciel's soul(poor Sebby! STUPID ENDING EVER!). "Ciel said "Ok" and den they went back 2 tha human world were they just came from.

"HOLY FUCK BO-CHAN!" Finny screamed and tackled him. "Ow Finny your fucking choking me" Ceil said back angry. "Bo-chan your back" Meyrin said smiling happily. Then Bard blew up. "Oh shit" Ceil said "What the fuck was that?"

"Bards cooking again" Finny said and den they all laughed but Sebastion didn't. He was crying sensuelly. "Lets go inside" Sebastion said then they went inside.

"Um Bo-chan" Finny said. Ceil ignored him. "Bo-can" Finny said again "BO-CHAAAAANNNNNNN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK DO U WANT?" Ciel screamed and punched Finny in the face.

"We have a new mistress" Said Meyrin scaredly, she looked really moe with big boobs n wasn't wearing her glasses(cuz they piss me off SOOO BAD). "What the fuck are you talking about?" Ciel screamed.

A skinny girl stepped down the stairs slowly. She wuz wearing black skinny jeans and converse shoes with checkerbored lases and a tight black t that clung to her huge boobs. She was beautiful and had red eyes and long black hair with a big side part on da side with lots of eyeliner(she was scene 4 da prepz out there who wont get it). She was short but not 2 short just so itz cute. Everyone gased at her beauty.

"Oh my satan" Sebastion said blushing. Ciel was blushing "...H-Hello" he said shy. "Who the fuck are these ppl" She asked her fangs showing. She looked 2 b about 16 years old. She looked like a demon. "My lady" Sebastion said grabbing her hand n kissin the top of it.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER SEBASTIEN!" Ciel screamed his eyes pink-ish purple-ish. Sebastien glared at him with firey hatered whiping his tears from earlier. "Dont fucking tell me wat to do" he said then punched Ciel.

Ciel was bloody n bleedin everywere. "I WILL FUCKING KILL U" he screamed and hit Sebastien so hard. "REMEBER UR PLACE SERVENT" he sand choking Sebastien. Sebastien easily threw him wit demon strength n Ciel went flying n hit da wall bleeding an knocked out.

Sebastien walked up 2 the girl. "Miss whats youre name?" He asked pilightly. He looked really hot. "Its Raven Bloodlust" she said. Sebastien nodded. He gasped bcuz her name was raven n his demon animal is a raven(i think) an her names raven.

"Everyone get the fuck out" Sebastion said and all the servents ran away. Ciel was still bleeding all over da floor, dying.

"Hmph" Raven said and turned her back on Sebastien. She walked up the stairs her ipod blasting. Sebastion smirked because she looked really hot when she did that. He looked at her ass and boobs when she walked away.

She turned around. "PERVERT" she yelled and threw a chair at him. Sebastion ran away, because he was in love with her n had to have her. He would make a contract w/ her and do her stuff if she becam his gurlfriend an had sex with him(*GASP* I kno, don't be imature reders) He had never lovd before because hes a demon. But he loved her.

Ceil got up. He had da same plam. He whiped his tears an his eyes narroed. "She's mine Sebastien, I will make a contract with her first" he said before passin out frum blood loss. "Besides u r my butler, u have 2 listen to me"

Raven sighed beautifly n got in her room taking off her clothes and going 2 bed. "Why cant I just be left alone" She said to herself and then cut her rists wit her fangs. She did that because the pychical pain helped her escape from the mentical pain. She lickd the blood off sexily n fell asleep, unaware dat Sebastion was masturbaiting in the corner.

**AN: *BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM* well thatz it thatz the first chappie hehe. I spent months on it so please review it pleeeeasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. DO NOT COPY THIS ITS XXXSUICIDALXMISTRESSXXX(mine) SO DON'T FUCKING STEAL IT OR ILL CUT UR DICK OFF N MAKE U EAT UR BALLS. Plz review or I wont update it and im series. kisses - XxXsuicidalxmistressXxX**


End file.
